Freedom of the horse
by Arianna Flamepelt
Summary: Two wild horses find love. But then one of them gets captured and the other one goes on a quest to find and safe then return them both back to the wild! Will the horses succeed in getting their freedom back? Can their love survive the test of time? This is their story much like Spirit but different.
1. Chapter 1

A/n what is this? Another story? Yep! That's right! Miss placed my flash drive that has my other fanfiction stories on it so…. Had this on my mind until I wrote it down. Until I find it enjoy this new story! Sorry if it's slow at the start it will pick up so stay tuned. chapter 2 will be up after I type it as I started this new story on good old paper lol also when I get back to a library and have wifi. lol. Hope all like it!

Summary

Two wild horses find love. But then one of them gets captured and the other one goes on a quest to find and safe then return them both back to the wild! Will the horses succeed in getting their freedom back?

Freedom of the Horse

Standing in the grass was a 16 hand red-white stallion named Legend. The red paint with his head raised, flicked his small ears as he listened to the wind howling around him, the snow swirling between his white legs, with a swish of his red-white tail Legend, after scanning the wind for danger he dropped his heavy head into the tall but withering grass. He is a young stallion just turned three last full moon cycles. As Legend eats, he wonders if he will find a mate as all wild stallions have done for years since Creation. The sun shown down cold and harsh, as the snow clouds blew away for the time being.

As one horse finds food another one lays down ready to die. A solid black filly her skin thin over her bones, sharp hip bones came plainly followed by stark ribs and even her spine bone was able to be seen. The hollows above her Honey amber eyes seemed to swallow her eyes they are so deep. Her name is Raven. She is a two year old. As a two week old foal she lost her mother to a broken leg. They were running from the wolves when her mother stepped on a crack in the hard ground it opened up swallowing her leg, Raven shuddered as she fell asleep. As she dreamed she saw a bay mare coming to her with Starshine in her coat, "Flower!" cried Raven as she bolted to her. "My daughter don't give up just yet, you have a great destiny ahead of you!" She led Raven to a glowing patch of bright green grass. "Eat and you will grow strong," then the black filly tore into the grasses and devoured them in one bite.

Soon almost as soon as she swallowed the grass she felt strong and then she knew she must live. The dream dissipated and Raven got to her hooves, breathing heavily as just that small movement exhausted her, until she caught her breath. Looking down over her hill she sniffed the strong wind catching the scent of another equine. She tore into the grasses with renewed vigor after an hour of grazing she grew thirsty so she raised her head again to check for water. Very tall black filly with a pure Arab dished head almost a curve with a nice round back and long legs standing about 16.1 hands with a long flowing black tail dipped white at the tips.

Over the crest of the hill Raven caught sight of a very handsome stallion! She took in his muscular hindquarters, lean but fast looking legs and when he turned to stare up at her hill she noted his wide and very deep chest bursting with muscle. "Perhaps he can guard and protect me as I gain my full strength back!" so with a happy heart she walked down the hill slowly to this young but strong stallion.

(Legend)

The red Paint stallion watched as this pitiful creature came down the hill towards him. Shaking his head which slung his white mane to the left side of his neck from the right, Legend surged forth into easy canter up to the- now he could tell it was a filly perhaps 2yrs old- once he got a least four horselenghs he slowed to a walk. _How my luck has changed! _

Prancing with his neck arched and his tail raised Legend stopped in front of her. "Hi,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/n sorry here is the real chapter 2. thank you XOXOSorry-I-Don't-DrugsXOXO for pointing that out, thank you.

Chapter 2

Raven shook her thin neck at the young stallion's antics with a smile on her muzzle she watched the stallion. Neck arched, head bowed to his chest with his tail raised like a banner, icy blue eyes flashing frozen fire. He stopped in front of her, "Hi," he said with a smirk "You're such a silly colt," Raven said swiftly with amusement. She lowered her head clacking her teeth in a foal gesture of _please don't hurt me_ as he sniffed her along her neck to her flanks before trading breath with her. The squealed lashing out with one foreleg each before they settled down. "My name is Legend what is yours?" Legend spoke with a low rumble.

"My name is Raven," came the filly's soft reply. Legend blinked his icy blue eyes before asking the filly to stay with him. "Stay here with me and At least until I regain my full and complete strength." The stallion froze at the filly's words he stepped back to look harder at this emaciated horse. A stallion's instinct is to round up or fight or steal as many mares as possible to keep his bloodline going. So he is shocked by her request. With a lash of his tail Legend walked off leaving the filly alone when he found out that she was not following he stopped and turned to look back at the filly who had stopped with fear, the whites of her eyes showing as she stood their uncertainly.

With a frown the stallion paused gazing into her amber eyes, "Don't worry I want you to stay with me, please. My father Spirit raised me to be an honorable Stallion. I will not take advantage of a lovely filly such as yourself; please come," Legend lowered his head to graze leaving Raven to decide for herself.

***Raven***

The black Filly sighed heavily "I will stay with you, Legend,"

Raven whinnied shrilly with laughter as the stallion launched himself into the air crow hopping and lashing the air with his back hooves before squealing loudly with a sliding stop. Then he reared and came down into a canter right back at her. Raven reared as he swept past her with a snort. After coming down she peered at him from under her long black forelock, "I take it that you're very happy with my choice?"

The stallion's icy blue eyes gleamed as he replied to the filly. "Yes it is," with that Legend came over to Raven placing his head on her back. Side by side walked the stallion and filly walking for three miles stopping now and then to graze and drink at the water holes. The days went by like this eating grazing and growing strong until one day in the warmth of a late spring day Raven realized that she was at her full strength, she knew that their agreement was only until she grew her strength back and now that day had come.

She let her gaze fall on the sleek and lean stallion that she had come to like and whose companion ship she enjoyed now their agreement is null and void. She felt her tears well up in her eyes as she blinked. Rubbing her head against her foreleg she wondered how she would tell Legend that she was leaving, to find a herd of her own.

She looked up to see the icy blue gaze of Legend staring at her. She leaped backwards as he flattened his copper colored ears. "Why are you crying?" He held her gaze until she lowered her head. In a soft voice she spoke her fears, but Legend lipped her forelock with his teeth gently pulling her mane. "Silly female, I want you to stay with me forever!" Raven felt her heart soar at those words. "Really Legend you will have me? I can't give you a foal yet as I'm far too young but still you want me?" hope shown in her eyes.

The Stallion looked soundly at her, "Raven will you be my mate?"

Delight filled Raven's body and she reared sky high, "Yes I will!" coming back down they started to groom eachother as the sun went down on their newly found love.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n If you want you may skip this. Horse color Genetics are __**NOT **__ my strong suite as they can go many, many ways so in this story if a color combo of a mare and stallion don't seem to work just ignore because that is how they are. Now I try to use a thing on the internet called COLOR CACULATER LOOK IT up and play around with its fun! Now as an example of how crazy color genetics are: I own a very pale almost white palomino miniature horse mare. Last year I bred her to a bay and white tobiano stallion was said to be Homozygous (Look the word up if you do not know what it is) he came from two Homozygous parents color unknown my mare's mother is a solid chestnut and her husband was a pale almost white Palomino also. Now that the parents of my mare have been told let's move on to the foal of my mare. Color calculator said I had a 16:41% chance of a bay, buckskin tobiano, buckskin or a bay tobiano. 6:25% of Chestnut/Sorrel, palomino or palomino tobiano. Then in just under 2.34% we get black, black tobiano or a smoky black tobiano. Now after 11 months of waiting, on Jan 28 2014 a little colt was born! I had hoped and prayed for a buckskin tobiano but low and behold I get a…..solid Chestnut instead! So this is the case; the stallion had only 50% half of the Tobiano gene and half solid gene. Now how I got a red colt I look to see the parents of my mare, red and palomino. The grandmother of the colt is red. Perhaps the one of the parents of the stallion was red. Red, bay and black are the bases of all horse colors. Palominos', Buckskins are what they call dilutes. So there I know nothing of genetics! I try to; but in the end it's up to parents and grandparents of the horses to give a clue as to what the foal color would be. Enjoy the rest of the story! Ps still working on the next chapter of dark sunshine which I'm posting inside of Hawks Love, that chapter is a stubborn one!_

Chapter 3

Legend stood over looking the other herds a moon after Raven agreed to be his mate. He felt urge to test his strength against the older studs or claim some mares so he may pass his lineage onward into the future. He looked at his mate at her nice fat covering her ribs and flank where no longer hollow; yes his mate is stronger now and for that he is grateful.

"Raven lets go greet the other herd," Legend walked off down the small hill into the valley below where squeals and screams of fighting stallions reached Legend's ears. His body trembled with the urge to do battle to spar and play fight.

Moving forward Legend came up to a lake full of water as he drank he took in the view of the band stallions, one stallion stood out in particular a dark gruella named Windshadow and his four mares Star a solid black mare with a month old filly, a red dun. Her name is Red Dawn. Red Dawn cantered over to her friend a silver bay colt named Xude, his mother is the lead mare of Windshadow's herd and her name is Stream she is a blue roan. Legend watched as Red Dawn swerved from Xude after he snaked her way in play. Snorting Legend eyed the blue roan mare and knew he wanted her for his herd. Checking on Raven he saw that she was grazing on the sweet spring grasses, so he walked forward through the water that lapped at his knees deep from the snow melt, the icy water cooled his blood and made Legend pause to plan. The Gruella was staring at the bachelor stallions that had started to spar just past the lake. _Now is my chance,_ thought Legend as he confidently trotted forward to the blue roan mare.

Arching his neck Legend pranced sideways to the blue roan. Stream raised her head as the red-white tobiano's approached, "You want to steal me? I am the top lead mare of the Pyre Mountains and you want me and my colt? Think again!" bolting from the stunned stallion the mare raced away and Legend charged after her once he had recovered from her outburst. Now angered Legend flattens his ears, lowering his head tipping it forward so it's almost even with the ground, he was so focused on the Blue roan that he forgot about the Gruella. Windshadow screamed a long cry before he galloped right into Legend knocking him off his hooves! As he rolled sideways the Gruella stomped his front hooves into Legend's sholder making the fallen stallion to scream in pain. With a swift kick Legend knocked the back legs out of Windshadow, who fell and Legend scrambled to his hooves and raced back after the mare. Breathing hard, Legend surged forth with racing speed, cutting the mare off from joining the other stallion he snaked her to Raven. He arched his neck with pride, snorting with happiness, tail raised high over his back.

***Raven***

I know that Legend is happy now that he has added another horse to the herd of us but I will love him more that any mare. I watch as the new mare's colt races over to her and started to suckle and I wonder will I give Legend the foals he so desires?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you dear reader who pointed out that chapter one had been posted twice as chapter 2. I fixed it. Now enjoy the story! Updates will try to come as I finish the next chapters but will only be posted when I come across wifi to use. Thank you all who love this story. **_Cloud Wild Stallion of the Rockies _**is my inspiration as well as Spirit. Check out the website, _THECLOUDFUNDATION for more info on this amazing wild horse and his families who are threaten with removal from their wild home._

Chapter FOUR

The man looked at the helicopters engine, with pursed lips, his clean shaved, sharp jaw was clinched as he fiddled with something on the engine. "Why won't this thing work? I needed to be up an hour ago now the Boss will be mad that I did not start the round up at night not now in the sun! Oh well." Then the man had the helicopter fixed and was up in the air. "Soon I will get these horses off to the meat factories and then I will get a steak! A horse steak that is!" laughter filled the cabin, it was a harsh sound.

*****Legend***

I graze under the watchful eye of my lead mare Raven. It was a fun thing to see my filly fight an eight year old mare for top Lead mare place but she did. Raven said that if I am to gather up a herd then she must be the leader and I the protector and sire. My coat stings as I swish the flies from my wound that I got from fighting. Flicking my ears I look up to see Raven playing with the colt of Stream, I know that she wants a foal by me so that my bloodline will go on, but she is only two, is that too young to bare a foal? I shake my head to chase that thought away, when she is ready and the season is right we will try. For now I just enjoy her glorious black coat her sweet scent. Feeling play full I walk over to her with my neck arch, puffing out my chest I squealed and lashed out gently with my foreleg catching Raven in the lower leg. She squealed in return bolting off in the direction of the lake, kicking up her heels. Snorting I surge after her. My head lowered in the snake potion but I kept my ears pricked so she would know I was playing. Doing a flying change I swept into a canter almost passing her as we circled the lake. Passing Windshadow, I paused in my strides as he came forth snaking at Raven! Whirling around I snapped my teeth into his shoulder! Screaming Windshadow turned and lashed out with hind legs I pivoted to avoid a direct hit doing so I raked my teeth into his leg, he yanked his leg free ripping his flesh down the leg to the hoof, blood rushed down the leg. Stunned Windshadow backed away from the fight. BUT THEN another band stallion a dark dun named Contester surged forth at a gallop taking Raven as I reared to paw at Windshadow who came back at me. Screams filled the air as we fought.

As I reared again trying to drive off Windshadow I heard a noise over our screams look up after I came down I see a weird looking creature, it has one large eye with a two wings that are placed in a line, one large wing was turning in a circle in the middle of its back and a smaller on its tail also rotated. We all secede our fighting as that giant bug thing swooped down upon us! Scared I whistled for Raven who came galloping to my side, Stream and her colt went to Windshadow during our battle which is fine I will get her back after we deal with this bug. Contester whinnied, "It's a Round-Up! Run! Don't let them herd you into a round circle place! They mean to trap us! I lost my herd to that trick!" stunned I looked at Raven who smiled at me her amber eyes soft and warm. "I will follow you, you are my mate; the love of my life and I will _never_ leave you," I feel pride at her words. "Let's go,"

With Raven by my side we surged with Contester and Windshadow and their herds away from this lake. What started out as trying to hide from the Bug became a fight for survival as the Bug would swoop down and turn us from one direction to another when we heard more hoofbeats, coming up behind us with two-legs on their back. Shocked, I slowed my strides and Raven slowed with me. The Twolegs on horseback surged around us as the rest of the wild horses got away. They surrounded us with their horses. I looked into the eyes of a brown horse and he tossed his head bowing it in sadness, he knew that I or Raven will be caught. I pleaded with my eyes for the horses to buck off their riders but they would not, in fact one flatted his ears and snapped his teeth at Raven causing her to back up into another horse who snapped at her leg. Angered I reared up to my full height and lashed out with my forelegs, screaming. The men backed their horses away from us leaving a small gap, with a lash of my tail I bolted forward with Raven hot on my back-hooves. As we ran the men gave a shout and some snake/vine things sailed through the air landed next to my galloping hooves; I jumped high into the air and when I came down my heart broke in two.

My mate, the love of my life lay on the ground, her neck curved to her chest. Standing stock still I sniffed her, her eye fluttered as she opened them, I saw anger in her eyes. "Raven get up! We have to run, to flee, to live," I whicker to her my face close to her muzzle as I kissed her, gently.

The men pulled on the rope around Raven's neck and foreleg, trying to get her up also but not for her freedom, for her death. Rearing up I jump in front of Raven slashing at the ropes but they are too strong for me to cut. I feel defeated. I stand with my head down as the men try to chase me off. I see as Raven gets to her hooves, defiance sparkling in her eyes. "Listen Raven, where ever you go I will find you and I will safe you! Remember I love you!" I screamed my final words as I turn to leave while the men were looking at Raven admiring her beauty. She looked at me with both defiance and love in her eyes. In that moment, with ropes around her neck, blood trickling down her chest where a rock cut her as she fell, I never loved her more that I do now. It is shattering my heart to see her bound like this. But her spirit shines free I can it in her body language, her head held high, tail raised proudly, nobly as I back away knowing I will track her down and free her but most of all I see her love for me shining brightly as the men turn and start to pull her away. I scream long and loud to her over and over until I could no longer hear her replies. Then when she had gone I fled. Back to lake back to the place of our love to rest and gather my strength for the journey on the morrow. (A/N on the morrow is old English for tomorrow)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Raven after Legend Left***

I drag my feet in the red dirt, trying to free myself but feeling exhausted instead. I feel as if my heart is shattered my leg is hurting where I wrenched it trying to jump but only ended up falling instead, cutting my chest on a rock that was sticking up from the ground. The other horses are no help at all they just carry the men as the other horses call them as I they drag me from my homeland. As we rest for the night I gather my strength to try to escape. As the night begins to lengthen I began to plan, I could tell that the rope was loosely tied to the branch so I sat back on my haunches pulling the rope hard but all it did was chock me instead of coming off. Squealing in anger I paw at the branch when I realized that the rope I could chew! So I lipped the rope into my mouth past my front teeth I began to chew. Slowly I began to cut it! Hope flared in my heart.

One of the men looked over at the filly and saw that she was trying to free herself. "I won't let that happen," said the man. So he took another rope and lassoed the filly and drew the noose tight, the filly screamed in fury as her freedom was dashed yet again. The man smiled at his victory. Yes she should bring a good pound on the dollar. He thought.

Raven felt defeated once more, but she knew that she had to try to get free. So she waited until the time was right. Dawn reached the wild land of her home; the men stirred from their slumber and started to saddle the horses. Raven started to fight again as they untied her rope from the tree but once again the men where to strong.

They started to head east toward the road that Raven had only seen when she was a wandering foal. To her shock there was a strange thing on this long black road it was long and narrow plus dark looking inside. It smelled of old horses and blood. Nostrils flared, Raven balked at the entrance to this cave on wheels. The men tried to force her to go inside but she fights them as hard as she can. Rearing she backs from the trailer but a whip lash across her hindquarters sends her rushing inside anyway. Scared Raven lashed the air with her hind legs but her hooves crashed against the metal door of the trailer instead.

The men laughed as they loaded the other horses into the second trailer

They drove from the range with one thing on their minds, money. They did not care for her life nor the lives of the other horses.

So Raven is gone from her homeland now. As she Watches her land slip away she is sadden but she knows that her mate, Legend is going to find her and bring her back…..she hopes.

****Legend****

It took Legend a week to find the place where the trailer had been parked, he could smell Raven's fear scent mixed with her sweat… turning his head he saw the long winding Black Road that looked like a snake he knew somehow this was the direction those men took his beloved. Squaring up he set out down the road checking for signs that she is still alive.

With long flowing strides, Legend trotted up the Road muzzle to the winds to catch any trace of her scent. As the stallion traveled he felt like he would never find another trace of her scent when he heard another horse coming down the road. Raising his head he saw a massive piebald coming over to him, catching his scent he knew that this was an older band stallion. He must guard this patch of territory. Lowering his head and clacking his teeth, legend hoped to pass without a fight. Every second he wasted fighting was one second lost of Raven. This other stallion reared and pawed the air; his long black-white forelock covered one eye.

"Young stallion what is your business here on my land?" rumbled the Piebald. Legend halted and looked at the stallion. "I'm on a quest to save my filly, please she was stolen from me by the humans and I want to get her back, do I have to fight you to do it?" Legend flattens his ears against his skull baring his teeth slightly. The Piebald reared back at Legend, he whistled his challenge to this upstart. "If you want to get your _filly_ back you will have to get past me, prove that you have what it takes to get her back!"

Legend stood his ground as the Piebald charged at him intend on ramming the young stallion, as he drew closer Legend dodged his charged, whipping around as the other stallion slid to a stop, Legend snapped his teeth into the black-white stallions hindquarters. Kicking out the Piebald caught Legend in the belly! The blow knocked Legend to the ground as he rolled to avoid Pie's pounding forelegs, he kicked out with his own back legs catching one foreleg of Pie, but the blow only made Pie madder. As legend scrambled to his hooves the black-white stallion charged him once more, dodging the attack Legend began to run; Trying to tire the other stallion out, neck flat, Legend surged from the Piebald swiftly. Tail raised high, Legend raced from his enemy, with swift strides he out distanced himself from Pie soon he left him alone. The other stallion had grown tired of chasing him. Slowing for air Legend began to search once again.

Dusty ground gave way to tall trees as Legend followed a smell of Raven in the breeze it is faint very faint and mixed with blood.

A twig snapped, swiveling an ear to the sound the stallion paused in his walking to listen. Another twig soon he could see another horse but this one had a rider on its back. Danger! Terror filled the stallion's body; he could see the rope on the saddle of the horse. Turning he tried to get a way from the other horse. The human sent his horse after Legend. In the end Legend was caught. Oh how he fought the majestic stallion almost pulled the man from the Saddle but in the end once again the human was too much.

Head low, Legend followed the other horse as they made their way to a barn, corral and house. Shocked Legend knew that his freedom was over. The man lead the horse to the corral, Legend reared and plunged screaming for his freedom with every stride. But unless the horse knows that he is stronger than the human he will always be defeated. So is the case right now with this majestic stallion, he knows not that he is powerful than the human. But soon he will.

"Easy boy, my name is John, I've followed you from your birth 3 years ago and now I have you. I will take care of you from the wild horse rustlers. I will name you Firestorm." Legend did not like his new name but he responded any way by running to other end of the pen, looking for a way out. John sighed as he watched this newly captured stallion, he will do good in his breeding program once he is tamed.

Afternoon came and Legend was still pacing as John watched his newly attained stallion. By evening the stallion had worn himself out, he walked over to the water bucket and the hay flake placed out by John. Taking a swift drink he looked up at the stars that where beginning to show. "Raven when I get free I'm coming for you, I love you," then he began to eat to gather his strength for this new fight.


End file.
